


Juste une nuit

by malurette



Category: Le bleu est une couleur chaude | Blue is the Warmest Color (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Wakes & Funerals, mother-in-law
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Clémentine a demandé à sa mère, juste une fois, de laisser Emma passer la nuit chez elle, comme c'était prévu toutes ces années auparavant.
Relationships: Clémentine/Emma (Le bleu est une couleur chaude)
Kudos: 1





	Juste une nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La ruine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601536) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Juste une nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Emma(/Clémentine), Fabienne  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « funeral / wake » pour LadiesBingo> (enterrement/veillée funèbre)  
>  **Avertissements :** mort de perso  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Tout a basculé la nuit où Clémentine a invité Emma à dormir avec elle, en se doutant bien que ses parents n’imagineraient jamais l’ampleur réelle de leur relation. Elles ont fait ça juste sous leur nez et pourtant en cachette. Qu’elles étaient imprudentes : Après lui avoir fait l’amour, Emma décide d’aller se chercher un verre de lait et traverse nue la maison qu’elle croit endormie. Surprise ainsi dans la cuisine par Fabienne qui s’emporte,   
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette traînée qui se balade à poil chez les gens  
Clémentine s’est levée en catastrophe, tout aussi nue. Pas si bêtes, les parents comprennent quand même ce qui se trame là et jettent Emma dehors. Clémentine décide dans le feu du moment de la suivre : son amie ou son amante elle ne va pas la laisser traiter comme ça, même si elles n’ont pas été réglo elles-mêmes avec ses parents.   
Ils n’ont pas jeté leur fille dehors, c’est elle qui a choisi de partir… mais sous la menace :  
Si tu pars avec elle tu n’es plus ma fille.   
Avec défiance, elle a claqué la porte sur son enfance et sa famille. Les regrets sont venus plus tard, trop tard. 

Au fil des années qui suivirent, Clémentine y a beaucoup repensé. Si elles les avaient laissés faire, si elle avait laissé Emma partir sans la suivre, Clémentine n’a jamais pu être sûre qu’elle aurait préservé sa relation avec ses parents pour autant, et elle a acquis la triste certitude qu’elle aurait aigri terriblement sa relation avec Emma. Aurait-elle compris qu’étant encore jeune et craintive elle veuille se protéger ? Elle lui avait déjà fait des reproches d’être venue pourrir sa réputation au lycée et cette erreur elle ne voulait pas la faire deux fois.   
Jeune et entière au contraire elle s’est lancée dans la vie. Elle n’avait plus de famille, elle devait se débrouiller pour finir ses études, pour trouver du travail, se créer un nouveau réseau de soutien petit à petit… à travers Emma.   
Emma est toute sa vie. Ses amies du lycée se sont retrouvées vite oubliée. Reste seulement Valentin. Ses autres connaissances sont les amis d’Emma et ses collègues de travail.   
Elle était terriblement isolée, quand elle s’arrêtait pour y réfléchir.   
Clémentine aime Emma de tout son cœur mais elle se sent seule. Elle se demande si elle a raté sa vie : sans Emma elle n’est plus rien…   
De ses derniers doutes récurrents, point de trace dans les carnets qu’elle a légués à Emma. Elle n’avait plus la force de les retranscrire.   
Il est trop tard maintenant. La dernière chose qu’elle ait écrite, une dernière volonté, c’est cette demande à sa mère de réparer les erreurs d’autrefois, de cette nuit fatale : laisser enfin Emma passer la nuit chez eux, comme elle l’y avait invitée quinze ans plus tôt. Pour qu’ils fassent enfin connaissance, qu’ils acceptent leur bru, la femme qu’elle a aimée, qui a libéré son cœur, qui a partagé sa vie. 

Les voilà donc toutes les deux dans cette cuisine si triste Fabienne et Emma, la mère et la veuve. Denis s’est éclipsé, trop plein de rage pour accepter… 

Clémentine méritait tellement mieux comme veillée funèbre, qu’un cadre si misérable et des sentiments si conflictuels entre les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, celle lui a donné le jour et celle avec qui elle a partagé son cœur.   
Clémentine méritait mieux aussi comme enterrement ; il s’est fait sous la pluie, ajoutant à la misère de tous dans l’assistance. C’est un mensonge de dire qu’à Lille il pleut toujours ; simplement il fait souvent gris. Il y avait la famille pas vue depuis quinze ans, et Valentin était là, et ce garçon qui l’a aimée autrefois ; il s’est présenté et Emma n’a pas retenu son nom.   
Clémentine méritait infiniment mieux comme vie tout simplement. Fabienne comme Emma à un point dans leur vie l’ont reniée et ça pèse lourd entre elles.   
Emma elle-même aurait dû mieux la traiter, être capable de voir son mal-être et d’y réagir correctement au lieu de se centrer sur ses propres blessures.   
Tous les regrets du monde ne ramèneront pas Clémentine ;  
Si je ne m’étais pas fâchée  
Si j’avais pensé à remettre ce stupide pyjama  
Si elle n’avait pas pris les menaces de Denis au pied de la lettre  
Si elle m’avait parfois téléphoné au lieu de nous couper de sa vie…   
Et elles, ne peuvent plus que vivre avec leurs regrets.


End file.
